Suspiros en plata y escarlata
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Sansa añoraba verla. Daenerys soñaba con estar a su lado. Para Lara Pond. Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R Martin.


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

_Desde ese día que conversamos, estaba ansiosa por escribir tu relato-regalo xD_

_Es mi primer femslash y tan solo espero que te guste._

* * *

Una verdadera reina podría decirse que era dueña de una sabiduría intachable; una maestra en el arte de la benevolencia y la lealtad. Tenía que tratarse de una mujer firme en sus convicciones, con mucho carácter en cuanto a justicia se refiere, aunque sin perder ese toque de dulzura y de bondad para con sus súbditos. Sansa Stark creía saber todo eso por aquellas canciones que hablaban de reinas hermosas y gentiles, pero ¿qué podría pensar después de lo que vivió, en ese calabozo de un aparente mundo de perfección llamado Desembarco del Rey? A través de los años, descubrió que todo lo que alguna vez soñó, era una bruma que le ocultaba la realidad y que las canciones solo eran delirios del alma que enaltecían las acciones de unos cuantos, como si fuesen obras propias de los dioses. Y así fue como ella pensó que era Cersei Lannister. Incluso llegó a desear ser como la reina leona, pero no, la niña tonta abrió los ojos y descubrió que la reina no era mas que la maldad disfrazada de una bella mentira.  
También su príncipe la había traicionado pues no era mas que un monstruo bañado de oro, pero de podredumbre en el interior al igual que su madre, llegando a mandar a decapitar a su señor padre frente a sus ojos. Perdió la esperanza de ser alguien; el amor solo era un arma más en el juego de tronos, nunca se trataba de algo puro y sincero como ella pensaba.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando la conoció a ella, su reina dragón y la gobernante de su corazón. El amor que ella le profesaba era indescriptible. Sí, quizá era filoso como la punta de una espada pero lleno de una pasión que la envolvía entre algodones de felicidad y esperanza. Jamás imaginó que el verdadero amor lo encontraría en brazos de una mujer y menos entre las caricias de una reina.  
Siempre cuando el atardecer se bañaba con pinceladas anaranjadas y rosadas, donde apenas se vislumbraban algunos destellos de pálido azul, a lo lejos Sansa Stark observaba a una figura oscura que se agitaba entre las nubes, como una sombra que derrochaba majestuosidad. Se aferraba al alféizar de piedra y sonreía como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Su reina dragón montaba al majestuoso Viserion algunas veces, otras a Rhaegal o a Drogon. Admitía que le daban miedo, pero cuando surcaba los cielos a junto a ellos, la joven Stark no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo de emoción en sus entrañas al verla tan hermosa volando desde Desembarco del Rey solo para ver a su pequeña Sansa, así era como la llamaba.  
Daenerys Targaryen aterrizaba bajo las faldas de la torre donde la loba se asentaba como señora y protectora de Invernalia.

Dany descendía con una torpe elegancia y le daba tres palmaditas en una pata al dragón, quien emprendía nuevamente el vuelo. A Sansa eso le fascinaba, porque se trataba de la señal que indicaba que iniciaría el ritual de su amor, donde se sentía tan amada, tan comprendida, tan ella que no había palabra alguna que describiese tal sensación. La reina subía las escaleras dando esos saltitos que tan dulces le parecían a la loba, quién la recibía en su lecho con una inmensa felicidad.  
Daenerys había perdido a su familia igual que ella, por eso se entendían entre la niebla de los tristes recuerdos. Sus besos interrumpían llantos y sus caricias le provocaban una infinita dicha, porque olvidaba sus penas a su lado. Su reina plateada confiaba en ella, le había entregado su corazón y sus sufrimientos, al igual que Sansa lo hacía para con la valerosa Targaryen. Cuando Dany la besaba, sentía como aquellos finos labios sabían a un silencioso te amo, tan sincero e ingenuo.  
En el momento que Daenerys se recostaba a su lado sobre su lecho, olvidaba todo el dolor que la atormentaba y la soledad perdía su sentido. Se amaban, puesto que no se trataba de un simple deseo con lujuria a cuestas, no, era distinto porque era una pasión donde la carne las hacía una sola y eso la hacía sentir una mujer plena, que se podía comer a los siete reinos a grandes bocados de esplendor y nada mas importaba ¡Era tan afortunada! La mujer más bella de Poniente era suya. A sus ojos parecía tan frágil en tantas ocasiones cuando sollozaba pidiendo un consejo o simplemente desahogando los pesares que parecían cadenas atadas a su alma. Sansa se había sentido así en muchas ocasiones, por ende siempre la confortaba y le relataba historias sobre su honorable padre, sobre su desgracia en Desembarco del Rey y como había recuperado Invernalia. Dany solo sonreía y volvía a ser la reina de siempre, temible como un majestuoso dragón, pero era inevitable no ponerse de rodillas a sus pies.

Daenerys solía hablar por horas enteras y después, callar todo con un beso.  
—Sansa —murmuraba siempre que terminaba de probar el néctar de su piel—. Sansa, Sansa —repetía al tiempo que jugueteaba con su cabello rojizo y sedoso—. Somos una fortaleza de plata y escarlata. He conocido hombres apuestos que darían su vida con tal de tener mi mano; otros tantos me tendrían en su lecho y después mi cabeza estaría en una pica. En cambio tú jamás dudas de mí, ni siquiera cuando mis errores demuestran que en ocasiones soy indigna de tener una corona. Sansa, Sansa, no me arrepiento de nada, ni de haberte conocido.

Gemía, entonces la loba la devoraba con sus besos y el fuego que la dragona transmitía era una llama que nadie ni nada podría apagar. Su cabello ardiente se revolvía con los mechones de plata, así como la canción de aquella profecía que Dany le había relatado: eran fuego y hielo; pasión y dolor. Eran todo y nada.  
Así eran.  
Así se amaban.


End file.
